New Member
by white-dragon-chanWIZper
Summary: Hello! This is my first Story and one about D-Gray Man! In this story it is about an OC that is a new exorcist! There will be Pairings in later chapters
1. Chapter 1

Hello everybody! Thank you for reading my first story! Please review my story!

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man, just the OC(s) (For later chapters)

"So this is the Black Order," a young girl said.

_"And it was very easy getting up here," she thought looking down the cliff, "OH well, just keep moving."_

The young girl approached a gate with a face and said, "Get ready for the test!"(Sorry I don't know the actual phrase, but this would do.)

The gate's eyes glowed and went on the girl and saw three souls bonded together.

"What is this!" the gate cried out, "I see three souls in this girl she is an akuma!"

The girl said nothing.

"There is an akuma!" shouted Komui, "Allen handle the akuma!"

"Got it!" shouted Allen as he takes his leave.

(Girl's POV)

Oh this is just great, the gate said I was an akuma, I mean I'm an exorcist and I destroy akuma!

I wonder what they do if-

"Crown Edge!"

_'Copy' _

(Allen's POV)

So the akuma disguise is a young and harmless girl? But I don't see the akuma's soul just three souls bonded together!

I don't know if it is a new kind of akuma, but I have to protect the Black Order and my family.

I activated Crown Clown.

"Crown Edge!"

I cut the "akuma" in half, but then it disappeared.

"So this is what happens when an akuma appears before the Black Order, go figure."

I turned around and saw the girl completely fine, no cuts, bruises or the like. Perfectly normal.

"Sorry I was just wondering what happens if an akuma appears, I thought you use a different method like the one in the Asian Branch. So you are Allen Walker the one who uses Crown Clown and the destroyer of time. You may not noticed me before but my name is Ali. Nice to meet you." said Ali with a smile on her face.


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry the other chapter was so short and choppy, but I didn't really know what to put down so I guess chapter 1 will just do. But anyway enough talk lets start with chapter 2!

**ATTENTION!: This story contains spoilers.**

Disclaimer: I don't own D. Gray Man but just the OC(s)

"Sorry I talk so much," said Ali.

Ali has just explained that she had lived in the Asian Branch all her life and came here to do the actual work as an exorcist.

"But if you were at the Asian Branch why didn't I see you there?" asked Allen.

"Well I wasn't "awake" at the time I guess you can call it that way. It's pretty complicated to explain," replied Ali.

"What do you mean by-" asked Allen.

"Hi! What is your name? My name is Lavi Bookman, nice to meet you!" said Lavi walking up to them in his usual up-tone voice, "You must be the new exorcist, right?"

"Yup! Hello nice to meet you, my name is Ali," replied Ali with a smile.

Just then Lenalee walked up and introduced herself.

"Hello, so you are the new exorcist that is going to be joining the Black Order?" asked Lenalee.

"Yup! That is right!" said Ali.

"Thank goodness there is another girl coming to the Black Order," said Lenalee.

Lenalee bent down and said to Ali for her only to hear, "The Black Order has already enough boys."

Ali laughed and Allen and Lavi stood there not knowing what they had said.

"So how old are you Ali?" asked Lenalee.

"Oh, I am thirteen," said Ali, "And Lenalee you are sixteen, Allen is fifteen, and Lavi is eighteen."

"How do you know that?" asked Lavi.

"Oh it's very simple, it is one of my innocence's ability," said Ali.

"Cool! How does it work, I mean I never heard anything like that before," asked Allen.

"Well it works something like your left eye Allen, but give off more information like the gender, the name, the age and the such. You get what I mean," explained Ali.

"Well how about when I attacked you, you seemed to disappeared and then appeared unharmed," said Allen.

Ali looked at Allen then said, "Now, Now, stop with the questions curious ones," said Ali.

"You make it sound like you are older than us," whined Lavi.

"I guess you can say that," mumbled Ali, "I don't really want to talk about it. It is something I have to keep quiet about, okay?"

"But-" said Lavi, but gotten hit on the head by Lenalee with her clipboard. (I wonder where she got that from?)

"Hey what was that for Lenalee," questioned Lavi with a puppy eye. (Since he can't use his other eye because it is covered by an eye patch.)

"It is her privacy and her life, stop being a nosy Bookman," scolded Lenalee and hit Lavi again with the clipboard as Lavi, again, gave her the puppy eye.

Ali sighed in relief that they dropped the subject.

(Allen's POV)

She is definably hiding something and her life too, I mean isn't it obvious? Well don't I do the same? I mean I don't tell everybody, with a straight forward voice and say everything about my life.

Same thing for everybody like Lenalee, Lavi, and Bakanda.

Although I wonder what could it be? Maybe she went though the same thing as Kanda. You know died and then reborn and it would also explain that she had lived in the Asian branch her whole life.

But that doesn't explain the three souls that are bonded. Or maybe she met the Earl. Or maybe she is a Noa-.

"Hey Allen! Earth to Allen! Moyashi- Chan you there? Can you hear me?" asked Lavi.

"Oh, sorry I was thinking of something," I quickly replied snapping out of my thoughts.

"Okay, just wondering, but have you seen Yu- Chan?" asked Lavi.

"Bakanda? No I haven't. Maybe he is just eating soba somewhere or training," I responded without thinking. (I mean that is basically what Kanda does everyday.)

"Hey, where did Ali go?" asked Lenalee.

The three of them noticed that their new friend wasn't there.

(Bakanda's, I mean Yu- Chan's, I mean Kanda's POV)

I woke up and felt a familiar aura and presentence.

That aura, it couldn't be. I mean it's impossible. _She _can't be here!

"Hey Girly- Kun! How are you doing? It has been a long time, huh?"

I whipped my and saw _her._

The usual smile of an "innocent" person, the black, purple, and white. The usual long jacket that went mid- thigh and black combat shoes.

Great, it is actually the little monster that I dread everyday and in my worst nightmares.

"Hello, She- Devil. You actually made it to the Black Order," I said.

"Aw come on! Why do you always call me She- Devil all the time. Look I'm innocent!" the She- Devil said with "innocent" eyes.

I knew better than that, I knew she is a devil. A nasty one alright.

"Hey! There you are Yu- Chan!"

No! Why is there more idiots coming!

"Oh, Bakanda you have already met Ali?" asked Beansprout.

"Oh no, it isn't like that. I have already know Girly- Chan for a while actually!" said She- Devil.

"Really! Is that true!?" ask Lenalee.

Of course, the She- Devil is the most evil Baka I have ever encountered in my nine years of life in this body.

_(Flashback)_

_Small sounds of footsteps went though the hall, a small girl walking and taking her time studying everything that was here in the Asian Branch._

_Then the small girl noticed a boy or girl? But was defiantly older then her. Her partner told her that she has read something about the boy before._

_The small girl tapped on the boy's shoulder and he turned his head around. _

_"Hi! You must be Yu Kanda right?" asked a small girl._

_"Who are you? And how did you know my name?" asked Kanda._

_"Oh, I'm new here and my name is Ali and I am three years old! My partner told me that you are Yu Kanda," said Ali holding out her hand," What about you?"_

_"I don't talk to a Baka," said Kanda and refusing to shake her hand. (Kanda is nine years old and this memory was shortly after his birth. You know what I mean if you read the manga.)_

_"Um, Lana what is a Baka?" Ali asked._

_Kanda looked around to see if anybody was there, but it was only the two of them. There was an eerie silence though the empty halls. _

_"So Baka means idiot..." asked Ali with teary eyes, "You're so mean!"_

_Right on the spot Ali started crying and Kanda have no clue how to stop this. (Remember Kanda is still new to this world.)_

_Just then Alma came in._

_"Hey there you are Kanda and who is this?" asked Alma and Alma noticed that Ali was crying._

_"Wait, why is she crying? Did I do something wrong?" asked Alma as he blubbered and started to cry too._

_"Bakas," thought Kanda as he faced palmed. _

_"You are so mean Girly- Chan!" said Ali through her crying and blubbering._

_"Girly- Chan!?" yelled Kanda, "Why did you call me Girly- Chan!?"_

_"Well you called me a Baka so I call you Girly- Chan! Deal with it!" said Ali._

_"At least she stopped crying," thought Kanda._

_Pow!_

_"Ow! What was that for She- Devil!" yelled Kanda._

_"How can somebody so small can punch so hard?" thought Kanda. (Same goes for you Kanda, you are in a nine year old body and have super human strength.) _

_"Richard told me to do that!" Ali giggled._

_"Huh, I don't see anybody here," said Alma looking around and saw nobody, just only the three of them. _

_"Oh, I'll tell you later ok," said Ali, "But can we play for a while?"_

_"Oh, no. Please no-," thought Kanda._

_"Of course we can play!" said Alma with a grin. _

That is how Kanda met Ali for the first time! Now back to the story.

(Regular POV)

"So this is the Black Order," said Ali, "It is so huge!"

"Just be careful not to get lost," said Lenalee.

"Don't worry I won't get lost I have a great memory!" said Ali.

"Well Moyashi here gets lost all the time," said Kanda.

"I don't get lost anymore Bakanda!" said Allen pouting.

Then they heard a loud growl.

"Oh, sorry that was my stomach," said Ali, "You know, being a parasite type and all."

Then another growl was heard, but it was louder than the last.

"Allen..." said Lavi.

"Sorry that was me," said Allen, "How about we go to the cafeteria? Good idea?"

"Yup, that is a great idea to me!" said Ali happily excepting the offer.

"Oh no," groaned Kanda.

**Author's Note:**

**White-dragon-chanWIZper**: Hello! How did you like the second chapter? Sorry that I didn't include enough action in this chapter. But I had a fun time writing the story!

**Allen**: I did! *Snickering*

**Kanda**: What was that Moyashi?

**Allen**: Oh, nothing *innocent smile* Right Ali?

**Ali**: Yup! *innocent smile*

**Kanda**: Agh.

**White-dragon-chanWIZper**: Well anyways thank you for reading my story!

**POW!**

**Kanda**: Oh you want a fight She- Devil?

**Ali**: Bring it on Girly- Chan!

***Allen getting popcorn and sitting down* **


End file.
